Win Some
by Majestrix Stormbringer
Summary: Jessica and Harvey have to figure out what they'll do after they lose control of the firm to Daniel. Harvey, ever the closer, thinks now's the perfect time to discuss old business.
1. She Said

"You could _take_ a class."

Jessica rolled her eyes as she moved aside so Harvey could come in. "You came all the way to my apartment to tell me I could take a class? You could've called," she reminded him as she resisted a snort.

Harvey shrugged one shoulder. "You wouldn't have answered the phone," he said as he turned around, his expression knowing.

Jessica thought about her phone on her bed, turned off and felt a prick of irritation. "Objection, badgering the witness," she muttered, keeping the door open in what she hoped was an obvious manner. Harvey's smile was large enough that she had to turn away, and busied herself with closing the door when she realized he wasn't going to leave. "What are you here for, Harvey?" The lock on her door is endlessly fascinating for now, if it meant she wouldn't have to see the worry and concern on his face. She had promised him and most importantly _herself_ they would never be in this position.

In a position where they wouldn't be on top.

"I'm here because you wouldn't answer your phone. I was worried."

"Well, as you see I'm fine; you can go." Jessica moved to open the door again when Harvey's hand reached out to push the door closed.

"Jessica; you won't even look at me." Jessica released the door and turned to look at him, arms crossed and mask in place. Harvey searched her expression for a crack or sign of something, but she knew he wouldn't find one. "Why won't you let me in? You have before," he said quietly. "I'm worried." _About you_, he doesn't have to say aloud.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit. Jessica, you just lost your firm and your job in one fell swoop." Harvey put his jacket on the coat rack and revealed a bottle of wine. "That's not something you bounce back from in a couple of hours. There is no harm in being human for a while."

"So your suggestion is to drink?" Jessica followed Harvey down the hall to her kitchen and watched him look for the corkscrew for the umpteenth time. The memory brings a small smile to her face but it's gone before Harvey found what he was looking for and poured them both glasses filled a little more than propriety would suggest.

"Absolutely; unless you want to talk feelings sober."

Jessica reached out for the proffered glass and took a swallow quickly.

"Anything? And not get away with it?" Jessica stretched out on the couch and flexed her toes as she regarded the question. "I think I would pay someone to disembowel Daniel. I couldn't do it myself.

"Oh?" Harvey looked scornful.

"No; because you can't get blood out of good clothes." She let her head rest against the arm and laughed lowly.

Harvey shook his head. "I would want to do it myself. Not necessarily disembowel but I would really like to take him to the gym and tune him up. I'd use him as my punching bag." He looked pleased at the fantasy as he poured a refill.

"I could get behind that if we could hear him scream."

"Woman after my own heart," Harvey said.

"Then I change my fantasy to yours." Jessica laughed loudly, and felt something in her shoulders loosen slightly. Just a few hours ago she didn't know if she would have it in her to laugh or smile for some time.

"Did it feel good?" Harvey asked.

"Don't be an ass," Jessica chided, but there was nothing but fondness behind her words. "Thank you," she said after a moment. He always knew what to do to bring her spirits up and there were times she was profoundly grateful.

"It was true, what I said. If you go, I go."

Jessica frowned. "I know; I just wonder what else is there?"

Harvey looked at her like she was two years old. "We don't have to stay in New York. I know the non-compete is ironclad."

"Would have to be, considering I wrote it," she breezed as she turned on the couch. "Where else but New York? We both hate Los Angeles."

"We could start somewhere smaller, still happening. Seattle? Miami?"

"Can't do Miami; they couldn't pry your three-piece suit from your cold dead hand."

"True." Harvey looked at Jessica with a smile. "So, Seattle it is. I already know you happen to own some commercial property there."

"How do you know that?" Jessica is not surprised. Harvey learned many years ago to file away information until it became advantageous to divulge.

"I have my sources," he said smoothly. Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Fine, Mangella in Real Estate told me a couple of years ago."

Jessica sat up, the numbers and logistics running through her head.

"Now there's your real smile." Harvey looked smug as he finished the rest of his wine.

"It's going to be a lot of work. Harvey, more work than you've ever done before," Jessica warned.

"I'm hurt if you don't know by now that I'm not afraid of hard work, Jessica." He moved closer and took her hand. "Are you sure you want to do this again?"

Jessica scoffed and moved away from Harvey and off of the couch. "You ask that just as you've talked me into it? What the hell kind of lawyer are you?" She convinced herself the feeling in her stomach was coming from too much wine and nothing substantial to eat in the past forty-eight hours.

"The good kind, but right now I'm your friend. Are you sure you want to start over? There is no shame in retiring. I know you can afford it. You'd go out at the top of your game."

No, Jessica thought. She wanted to go back to her firm and go about business like things had never happened. As if they had been as smart as they were so sure they were. That the misstep with Hardman made her wonder if she could put her trust in another white man again, and not expect to get screwed over. "You don't know what the top of my game is, Harvey," she snapped. "My best days aren't behind me, they're ahead of me, I assure you. If you don't want to bet on a winning horse then you can just show your ass to the door."

"Hey."

Suddenly Harvey was right in front of Jessica, in her personal space. His expression was kind and that was probably what sliced through the last of her defenses. "You once told me it was important to mourn when we lose things. When we lose things we truly cared about."

"I bled for that firm," she whispered, and the bitterness is not only laced in between the words but in her throat as well. "I spent so much time protecting our people - They're going to wither and flee in the day to day reality of Daniel's command. He's going to run that firm and all we've built, all _I_ built into the ground. And for what?" she asked. "Because he liked to think he won?"

"The only consolation you have now is that your name is not on the door any longer." Harvey looked vaguely sick. "Something tells me that will be a small mercy."

"I shouldn't have quit." Jessica moved away from Harvey to go stand by the window. She bought the apartment as soon as she'd seen the view; it had comforted her on more than one occasion and when she came home alone, again, it was like a wonderful companion that lifted her spirits.

She would miss it.

"You couldn't have worked for that asshole. He was going to do or say something that would've come to blows. Someone told me that grace was important, too."

Jessica snorted at that. "You have a habit of quoting lessons you have yet to learn."

"Only because it makes you smile when I do it. That and I _am_ really good." Harvey's smile in the reflection of the window is wide enough to crinkle the edges of his eyes and Jessica wanted to turn around and smooth those lines away. The Harvey in the reflection is older than the Harvey in her memories. In her memories he's still the young man in the mail room, outraged at what an associate did to win.

The Harvey at her back was by no means an _old_ man, but he was older, and even more sure of himself, if that was possible. He was a man who knew what he wanted and had most of the tools needed to get it without question. They had spent the last five years running Pearson Hardman together, no matter what it said on the door.

"That's probably my fault," Jessica said aloud. "I've taught you to overvalue yourself." She turned away from the window and the view to actually look at Harvey.

"No, you just reaffirmed what I always knew." His smirk was almost unbearable, but she rolled her eyes anyway.

Jessica shook her head. "If we're going to do this we'll need to get started tomorrow. Bright and early."

"Not one day, seriously?" Harvey's expression and tone had immediately soured. "I was hoping to sleep in until nine."

"Sleep when we're dead," Jessica breezed as she moved toward her home office.

Rebuilding. She still wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but she had a plan, and she'd be damned if Daniel Hardman would think he'd won for long.

"There's another thing."

Jessica looked up from where she turned on her computer to find Harvey leaning in the doorway like he owned the place. "Oh?" she asked.

"We're going to be partners this time," he said as he came into the room.

Jessica nodded. "I would rather not do it without you," she admitted.

Harvey's smile was tight and a little nervous. "Real partners, Jessica."

"Pearson Specter it is," she said. He merely looked at her. "What do you want, Harvey? Spit it out."

"Stupidity doesn't look good on you," he said.

"Excuse me?" Jessica stopped, incredulous.

"You know exactly what I mean. I think now's the time for you to consider my marriage proposal, for real."


	2. He Said

Harvey didn't take it personally when Jessica laughed; it was a real reaction from her and it had taken the better part of the evening to get her mask to slip. He'd take every inch she gave him. "I think we should finally address this."

She shook her head as she turned on her computer. "Harvey-"

"The first time," Harvey said as he raised his finger, "you said we were crossing so many ethical boundaries and you didn't want to be married. Apparently only the first one was true."

He could tell Jessica was irked by the set of her shoulders. "It was true," she said. "I didn't want you to question my motives. _I_ didn't want to question my motives."

"The second time – "

"The second time you asked was when you told me you were done with Cameron and was ready to work for me, which I still say you should've told me why you were leaving." Jessica turned back to him with an eyebrow raised.

"And that's now in the past, dead and buried." They were going into subjects Harvey knew would distract them; Jessica used words like a magician and a warrior. "So now we're here," he said after a moment. "You're not my boss anymore."

Jessica's face became unreadable. "While that may be true – "

"- and if we're going to be partners," Harvey interrupted, the desire to press his upper hand indefatigable, "and we _are_, your ethical quandary ceases to exist."

Harvey watched Jessica as she sized him up, not unlike what she did when she was about to bust his balls or call him on his bullshit. He wouldn't lie; there were times he wanted to flinch away or avoid hearing what he probably needed to hear. "Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to marry you?" she asked.

Harvey smirked and held his arms out in an obvious display of his body. "Have you looked at me?" he asked. "No one can say no to this. No one sane," he said as his heart beat wildly within his chest.

No, actually Harvey hadn't thought of that.

"And yet I did, twice." Jessica swatted at him until he put his arms down.

"The excuses you gave were kind you would give if you wanted to let someone down easy. But what I realized was that you don't do that. You don't let people down easy, Jessica. You tell them what's what and how it will be and you do it with class and with grace. But never easy." Harvey stopped when he was mere inches from her and smiled when she didn't back away. "Besides, you were right to say no then. I was a bit of an asshole, an adorable asshole, but not up to snuff; definitely not a match for the magnificent Jessica Pearson."

"My match? Harvey," she said as she tilted her head and smiled the smile that she gave clients and employees needed to be disarmed, "I'm not a little girl. I don't believe in one true match. I think you get what comes and if you can make it work, then good for you. But that soul mate bullshit? I would think you know me better than that."

"I don't think its bullshit to hope someone is out there made for you; someone who cares about you and makes you a better person."

"Well someone has to do it," she said as she moved away. "Harvey…"

"Instead of just compiling reasons why it wouldn't work or why it shouldn't be done, and ask yourself one question. What is keeping you from creating a list of reasons why it would work?"

"Harvey- "

"You told me that a fair and balanced decision comes from weighing both the pros and the cons," Harvey said. "All you've given me were reasons why not. I can't accept that anymore, Jessica." As much as he didn't want to face it, he'd waited for Jessica for a long time. He didn't know if he had it in him to wait much longer.

Jessica cocked her head. "I hear an ultimatum," she said quietly.

Harvey tucked his hands in his pocket and shrugged. "It is what it is," he said. "I can't change how I feel but I will move on."

Jessica's eyebrow rose. "You would abandon the chance to have your name on the door?" Her expression was openly skeptical.

Harvey shook his head. "I still mean where you go I go, but my heart won't wait for you forever." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned. It was a text from Mike; he was just leaving the office and had plenty of info to tell Harvey. "Mike Ross and Donna are on board for whatever we plan. I'm sure it won't take much to get Mike to get rid of his shitty apartment, but Donna actually liked hers."

Jessica's smile was a little tight. "She'll put up a front but she'd follow you to Des Moines," she said mildly. "Dangle a raise in front of her. Tickets to show scene in Seattle."

Harvey huffed a laugh and replaced his phone. "That your response for everything; throw money at it?"

"I thought you knew, I only throw money if I'm sure money won't be the deciding factor. I would hope you've been paying attention all these years." Jessica attempted to move past Harvey but he slid smoothly into her path and pinned her with an earnest gaze. "Harvey," she said.

"Jessica." Harvey smiled. He liked her various expressions when he invaded her personal space. It didn't happen often, but he enjoyed it when it did.

"You know most men would take the hint and stop asking," she said.

"I'm not most men," Harvey reminded her. "And besides, you haven't said no. You forget, I know you as well as you know me." He took Jessica's hands in his and admired their long, tapered fingers. "I've always liked your hands," he said offhand.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Specter," Jessica said, but she didn't remove her hands from his grasp. "Take me to dinner," she said after a moment.

Harvey smiled and raised one of her hands so he could place a short kiss to her palm. "It would be my honor."

And he meant it.

They didn't talk about business, or the question he'd posed to her yet again. It was just dinner between two very good friends. Harvey and Jessica laughed at in jokes and made fun of partners and colleagues they were glad to finally be rid of. They talked about old cases and clients and laughed and ordered more alcohol and sumptuous desserts and Harvey truly relaxed.

The shine had returned to Jessica's eyes, and the tense set of her shoulders had relaxed into the graceful posture she always carried. "Are you going to miss New York?" she asked as Harvey removed his credit card from the presenter and handed it to the waiter.

Harvey shrugged as he finished off his whiskey. "It's not like Daniel can make us limp out of here as if he owns the place. We just can't practice law here. I don't see why we wouldn't maintain a residence here."

Jessica's smile is hidden behind her own glass, but Harvey knows she's smiling the way her eyes gleam. "You know what I mean. Your theatrics work so much better with a backdrop like that." Jessica gestured to the breath taking view of the city, its lights out-twinkling the stars.

"If theatrics are supposed to scare me you've got the wrong man, Bond," Harvey said with as much menace he could muster.

Jessica paused and rolled her eyes. "You're so childish," she said fondly.

"Don't call me a child just because you don't know what movie it's from." Harvey resisted the urge to preen and settled for the patented, all knowing grin that normally made Jessica sigh regretfully.

"I do believe we've both seen Casino Royale more than once," Jessica fired back smugly. "I'm ready to go," she announced. Harvey rose and pulled her chair out for her, like it was any other night, and they received their coats and stepped out into the crisp night. Harvey's limo waited patiently at the curb, Ray at the door standing at attention. "Why don't we walk? It's a beautiful night."

Harvey glanced at Jessica's shoes; four inch heels and strappy. "Are you sure?" Jessica shot him a look and started down the street. Harvey sent Ray a shrug. "Follow behind," he said as he went to catch up with her. "So do we have a destination in mind?" he asked.

Jessica shook her head. "Sometimes a walk is just a walk. Besides, I like the view from the pier. It's just around the corner." They walked in silence for a while; Harvey liked to listen to the _click_ of Jessica's heels on the asphalt. It was a sound he always associated with her for as long as he could remember, and they were content to walk in silence until sound of water against rocks could be heard. The air picked up in to a brisk breeze and Harvey shivered a moment before his body acclimated.

There were lights as far as they could see; twinkling in the sky and from office buildings where people just like them worked until they had to go home to change their clothes, and come back for another day of it. Harvey realized he would miss his morning routine, just for the sake of routine. It was a daily reminder that he was on a particular rung of his career, and he reveled in it each day.

He leaned against the pier rail and watched the dark water move. "I can see why you like it out here," Harvey said after a moment. "It's not quite silent, but very…"

"Peaceful," Jessica said with a sigh. "Yes. I don't eat here often, but after I always take a quick trip to this pier and enjoy the view. For some reason I don't like it as much in the daytime. That probably says something about me," she said as she ran her hand along the rail.

"Masks all the imperfections," Harvey supplied. "What you're enjoying is _potential_."

Jessica hums in what sounds like agreement and he doesn't press his luck. He does, however, press himself against her side and smile secretly when she leaned into his embrace. "How long have we known each other?" she asked in the still silence.

Harvey almost started at the sound of her voice. "More years than I want to count; but I cherish each one."

"All bullshit aside, so do I." She turned to him and smiled. "When I first met you I only considered you a project. Someone who had such potential it was practically shining out of your ass, but no one to mold you. I considered turning you over to Daniel, did you know?" she asked absently. "I thought he did such a good job with me, why not you?"

Harvey did not know this. "What made you take me under your wing yourself?" he asked curiously.

Jessica smirked. "I told Daniel how you threatened to report us if we didn't correct that associate's error of judgment. He thought you should have been fired for threatening the firm."

Harvey rolled his eyes; typical Daniel Hardman. "Then you decided that I was worth it?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, it wasn't then." She looked over her shoulder to see Ray standing patiently by the limo door. "Your driver looks bored."

"I don't care; I pay for his time," Harvey said.

Jessica's smile turned a little sly as she reached out to straighten his tie. "You'll have to get a whole new wardrobe," she murmured. "They dress differently out west."

"I don't know; keeping an edge of New York won't hurt us in the long run," Harvey said. "And besides, I know my tie was straight," he said as he took her hands. "You're stalling for something."

"Not stalling," Jessica corrected, seriously. "I'm merely thinking. And I'm done with that for the night." She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Harvey's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked away toward a cab Harvey hadn't remember seeing before.

"I can take you home," Harvey said as he gestured to his driver.

"Good night, Harvey," Jessica called over her shoulder, and disappeared into the cab.

"Shit." Harvey said. He glanced over at Ray who looked vaguely apologetic.

"You'll get her next time, boss," he said as Harvey stalked over to the car.

"You better be glad I can't tolerate anyone else's driving by yours and my own," Harvey thundered as he slid into the back of the limo. There was no real heat in the words but Ray knew to treat it as a subtle warning. He merely nodded and closed the door behind Harvey.

He looked out the window and could only see his own reflection. Harvey glared and looked away.


	3. She Said Part 2

"Thank you for joining me, Jessica."

"Daniel." Jessica inclined her head briefly as she allowed the waiter to pull her chair out for her. Once settled her eyes lighted upon the blue folder beside the shrimp fork. "Are those the papers?"

"They are; thought we could get a bite to eat first, for old time's sake." Daniel Hardman's suit was impeccable as always, and his tie matched his eyes. His expression was indulgent and satisfied.

"I don't plan on eating with you, Daniel," Jessica said as she held her hand over her glass. The waiter nervously nodded and moved to pour Daniel a glass of wine.

"Why ever not?" He had the audacity to look hurt and Jessica reminded herself that picking up a fork and stabbing the man in the eye would not allow her to complete her life goals

"Because you make me lose my appetite," she retorted.

Daniel's eyes glinted. "Well, maybe that's for the best. We never could fake it for long with each other and besides, living so high on the hog hasn't really done you good. I can see it was starting to get to you," he said before he took a swallow of wine.

Jessica blinked. "Did you just try and call me fat?" she asked with a laugh. "Oh, thank you, Daniel. Thank you for reminding me why I couldn't work with you. Why I ever thought you were the classiest man I had ever met I will _never_ know. I guess I'll just chalk that up to youth," she said.

Daniel slid the folder over with a hard expression. "I'm sure you'll recognize your severance package. Ironclad, as it was."

"Of course it is, I wrote it," Jessica said as she opened the folder and took a quick glance at the document. Nothing had been changed or added and she was honestly surprised; Daniel was not the type to let someone go gracefully.

Not when he thought he could still put his John Lobb shoe on your collar.

"Everything is how you left it," he said. "If I could've fucked you over one more time, I would've."

Jessica clenched her jaw and began signing the document. "Have you already removed my name from the building?" she asked.

"Workers are doing it now, don't worry. It'll be as if you were never there," Daniel said. The waiter arrived with a beautifully seared sirloin steak and asparagus tips and Jessica began to wish she had eaten _something_ before she'd arrived. "Sure you won't have anything? I know this is one of your favorite restaurants."

"If I desired to dine with you, I would've ordered," Jessica said as she turned to the last page and signed her name. The emotion she managed to suppress made it difficult to swallow, and she took a sip of the lemon water on her left. "So, we're finished."

"No, _you're finished_." Daniel smiled as he cut his steak. "I told you it could only end this way. I just wish you could've seen your face when all those hands rose to vote you out. Had you realized how many enemies you allowed Harvey to create for you? In the end you could've serviced every one of those men and they still would've voted you out if it meant getting rid of Specter." Daniel took a bite of his steak and hummed appreciatively. "I love a good steak; nice and tender, and just a little bloody," he sneered.

Jessica swallowed around the white-hot pit of anger in her throat and managed a thin smile. "I think all those men knew that I would take Harvey over five or ten of them on any given day. I don't have time to babysit those who may be threatened by anyone who has refused to resign themselves to mediocrity or are dazzled by those who only _think_ they're better than everyone else. There was a reason your first firm failed, Daniel. You couldn't keep a staff together until I came along.

"You made it seem as if you were molding me for greatness and that you were doing me a favor. In some ways, you were," she relented. "But it was all to mask your incompetence. You're a lion in the court room, Daniel. No one can say otherwise. But there is more to being a lawyer and there is for damn sure more to being a boss. You'll learn, or you won't." Jessica closed the folder and slid it across the table with a smile. "We'll see how well you have succeeded when you bleed associates. Partners. When the lines of impressive, talented young people stop clamoring for your firm and start going elsewhere."

"You're just so sure that will happen, aren't you?" Daniel said. "It would kill you to see me succeed."

"I don't doubt you'll succeed for a while, Daniel. You're the type to do anything to make sure of that. What you'll find you can't do is _thrive_. You'll stay the same and the firm will not grow. Do you want to know why, Daniel?" Jessica leaned in with a knowing smile. "Because you don't know how to inspire anything but dishonesty and suspicion. But I don't blame you, I blame your mother," she said dismissively. "So now we're done."

Daniel's glare had an edge of forced indifference. "So it seems," he said. "I would say I wish it could say I wanted this to turn out differently, but I'd be lying."

"Well, we wouldn't want you to lie," Jessica said as she rose. "Goodbye, Daniel."

"Jessica." Daniel raised his glass halfheartedly but she didn't see; Jessica only looked ahead, now.

"If there is a scratch on those balls, I'll have yours on display," Donna warned as she watched the movers like hawks. Jessica covered a smile as she stepped forward and made her presence known.

"Harvey could've hired someone to supervise this," she said, and Donna turned, slightly surprised before she covered it with her customary wry smile.

"Well, I couldn't trust someone would do it correctly and it wasn't as if I didn't have anything better to do," she said as she went back to packing Harvey's record collection. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, actually."

Donna paused. "You did?" She paled. "Did I do something?"

"Donna, I'm no longer your boss. _Harvey's_ no longer your boss," Jessica reminded her gently. "I just wanted to speak, woman to woman."

Donna looked flabbergasted. "Well, alright," she said. "Want to have a seat?"

"Thank you," Jessica said. Her office had already seen a professional moving company; anything that wasn't bought with her personal money was probably on display in Daniel's office.

"Is this about you and Harvey starting your own firm?" Donna whispered quickly as soon as she'd crossed her legs.

Jessica paused and chuckled. "So he had already spoken with you?"

"He told me he couldn't fathom sitting around on his ass and he would make sure you didn't either. I figured it was either a new firm or a catering business," Donna joked.

Jessica smiled. "Harvey said you would be on board for a move to Seattle, but I wanted to make sure he wasn't taking advantage of your good nature; I understand we'd be asking you to uproot your life here."

"I have family in Seattle, actually. A sister who I don't get to see nearly as often as I'd like; I don't mind the west coast. As for me following Harvey, I would as long as he going in the right direction. I think a bit more responsibility would be good for him."

"I'm thinking the same thing," Jessica said faintly. A more responsible Harvey was an attractive thought. He never hesitated to take responsibility for his actions, but she couldn't quite drum it into him to act _responsibly_.

He swore he didn't understand the difference.

"If I make this move with you, and let's face it, I will; I want to be office manager. I can train Harvey's assistant but if we're going to start a new firm I would like a more active role. I have a keen eye for detail and I don't tolerate anyone's shit."

Jessica smirked. "Yes, I've seen you in action. I'm sure we can hammer out a contract and job description that would benefit both parties within the next few weeks. How does that sound?"

Donna leaned back and nodded happily. "Sounds like we have a deal."

Jessica and offered her hand. "I'll see you later, Donna."

"Donna-" Mike Ross stuck his head into Harvey's former office and froze. "Um, Jessica, hi. I'm sorry-" He trailed off, obviously nervous and not quite sure what he should say.

There was nothing he _could_ say.

Jessica raised her hand and shook her head. She turned back to Donna. "Thank you for talking to me, Donna. I'll let you continue." She nodded once at Mike and suppressed her smile as he scrambled to move out of her way. Jessica inhaled and sighed to herself. She had the smell of this building imprinted in her memory; it was the one place she spent the most time. She would be lying if she said she wouldn't miss it.

A throat cleared quietly behind her, and Jessica could see a slightly sheepish reflection in the elevator door. "Louis," she said without turning around.

"You could feel me coming?" Louis asked as he came to stand next to her.

Jessica shook her head. "No," was all she said.

Louis nodded and rose to the balls of his feet and back down nervously. "So, are you coming back?" he asked with a desperate attempt at nonchalance.

Jessica looked at him once before facing the elevator again. "No. I had some business to conclude."

Louis nodded. "Of course," he said. "Jessica, I – "

"Is there something you wish to say, Louis?" Jessica asked. "Now would be the time." The doors to the elevator slid open and she stepped inside. Louis looked unsure and uncomfortable and she didn't have time to coddle him; not now, not anymore. "Goodbye, Louis." She reached forward to press the button when his arm shot out to keep the doors from closing.

Louis looked as surprised as Jessica felt but he quickly stepped into the elevator and allowed the doors to close. The car began its descent before Louis spoke. "I hope you don't take it personal," he said.

Jessica scoffed. "Louis, is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"No, I think I said it pretty clearly when I voted against you," Louis said. "You know, you and Harvey went around like being the two of you was some sort of club. For years I was desperate to be a part of that club and you knew it," he accused.

"What do you want from me, Louis?" Jessica asked. "A pat on the back, a hug? I don't work that way," she said.

"All I wanted was your respect. Even now, you can't seem to realize that you're no better than Harvey most of the time," he said. "I kept trying to prove myself to you over and over again and nothing worked. Well this is what happens when you ignore and stomp all over someone. There are consequences Miss Pearson, the same thing you liked to shove in my face when I didn't fall in line." Louis' face was red with anger and he looked two steps away from crying.

Jessica considered her options here. She could shut him down once and for all; step on his heart and exit the elevator with blood on her shoes.

Or…

Or she could be a woman and do what she should've done years ago.

"You're right, Louis. I knew you sought to have the intimate professional relationship that Harvey and I had, and I kept you at bay because I didn't know if that type of relationship was possible with you. I admire your skill, Louis. We need lawyers of every type if we're to be the best for our clients. You were an asset that proved yourself time and time again and there may have been some times where I allowed Harvey's disdain for you color the way I treated you."

Louis looked shocked. "I didn't think you would admit it," he said faintly. "I honestly thought you would laugh in my face and keep walking."

Jessica cocked her head. "Louis, may I give you a bit of advice?"

"Please," he said quickly.

"The intent you project is almost as important as the moves you make. I understand financial law requires you to be a bit of a bastard, and I could appreciate that and your ability to be the biggest bastard in the room," she said.

"Thank you," Louis said seriously.

"Having said that, you never quite shed that persona, even behind the closed doors of our firm. That was a large part of why we didn't feel we could trust you. Every conversation that we had, every piece of information divulged, it was as if it was going into some great vault to be used against us later. We have enough of that every day, fighting for our clients. We don't particularly want to feel it when we come home," she said.

Louis looked slightly confused. "That's why…"

"That's why, Louis." The doors slid open at the lobby and Jessica stepped up to Louis and kissed him on the cheek. "Be well," she said. "I wish you all the success in the world and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Really?" Louis asked. "Or are you just saying that?" Jessica tilted her head and Louis laughed nervously. "Right. You wouldn't… Uh, thanks, Jessica. I'm sorry to see you go."

"So am I," she said, and left the elevator with her head held high, because there was no other way she could do this. Everything seemed to be in sharper detail; the sunlight that streamed through the windows, the echo of heels and expensive shoes on the marble. Even the brass gleamed brighter than normal.

It looked just as it did when she'd arrived so many years ago. Jessica squared her shoulders and walked past the security desk and outside into the brisk air. Her driver, Martin, hurried out and opened the door for her. "Are you alright, Miss Pearson?"

"Absolutely," she said with a wide grin as she slid into the limo with practiced ease. The door closed behind her, and it wasn't until the scenery began to move that Jessica blinked and felt the moisture on her cheek.


	4. He Said Part 2

Harvey opened the door and glared. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not answering your phone and I need to talk to you," Mike said as he leaned impatiently against the doorjamb. "Can I come in?"

"You'll sit there and scratch at the door like a puppy if I don't let you in." Harvey moved to open the door a little more to allow Mike inside. "What was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"You're joking, right?" Mike asked. "I'm hanging in the wind; how long am I supposed to pretend I'm going to stick around with Hardman?"

Harvey smirked as he padded into the kitchen. "Let me guess, Louis is already acting like he owns your ass," he said as he picked up his abandoned glass of orange juice.

Mike huffed and slipped into one of the stools pulled up to the island. "Acting? No, he owns it fair and square; showed me the paperwork."

Harvey watched him over his glass and swallowed the last of his juice with an eye roll. "Spit it out, Mike," he said.

"You _are_ going to take me with you, right?" he asked quickly. "I mean, you wouldn't leave me there-"

"Where they'll find out you don't actually know what you're doing or what you're talking about?" Harvey supplied.

Mike's face reddened but his expression remained desperate. "Maybe," he hedged.

"Mike, relax. I told you when I've got this whole thing straightened out with Jessica and we know exactly what we're doing, you'll be coming along; you _and_ Donna."

Mike reached for an apple sitting in a bowl off to the side and bit into it ruefully. "I saw Jessica," he said around a full mouth.

Harvey straightened. "When?"

"Yesterday; she came by to talk to Donna."

"Shit," Harvey swore.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked it that Donna and Jessica get along," Mike said.

"Yeah, I do; I just don't like it when they get along behind my back." Harvey resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair and pull.

"She didn't seem out of the ordinary," Mike said. "Actually it was as if nothing had happened."

Harvey snorted. "You wouldn't know if the world was ending if Jessica didn't want you to know," he said.

"You said she wanted to fire me, before." Mike stared down at his hands and the half eaten apple. "She wanted me gone."

"You have a point?" Harvey asked. He would often replay that conversation when he thought he'd gathered his courage to broach the subject.

"What can you do to make sure she keeps me around?" he whispered. "You don't have any leverage," Mike said, as if he had to remind Harvey.

"You don't know what I have," Harvey said. "I told you not to worry, didn't I?" Mike scratched at his brow and nodded. "So what are you doing? Worrying. Get the hell out of my apartment and you'll quit when I tell you to quit," he said. "Be glad you're still getting paid."

Mike threw the apple away and paused. "Is that why you won't let me quit yet? The money?"

"You don't get paid even as much as Donna; I know you have bills. One of us should be thinking about your grandmother." Harvey looked at Mike. "I'm not a total asshole," he said.

Mike grinned. "No, but you are a son of a bitch," he said. "I don't care about the money. I just don't want to feel like a traitor. I'm there and you guys are not. It feels weird."

"You're just complaining about Louis," Harvey said. "Look, we've got a lot of things to work out and as soon as they're concrete we'll let you know. I'm not going to leave you with your fly open. Just keep your head down and don't do anything stupid. If you have a question, _a law question_," Harvey emphasized as he glared at Mike. Mike nodded sheepishly. "If you have a law question don't hesitate to call me. I'm as invested in your continued charade as you are. Remember that and breathe. I swear you could sit on some coal and make a diamond."

"You know, you can't actually make a –"

Harvey's expression turned flat. "Get out."

"Touchy." Mike hurried to front door and let himself out.

There were times Harvey wished he wasn't so good at slinging bullshit; there were times he bought his own hype and that always got him into trouble, especially with Jessica. He could let her call _him_; let it lie until she brought it up. He sighed and went to retrieve his phone from his bed.

That would only make things worse.

She answered on the third ring, and sounded slightly out of breath. "What are you doing?" he asked, wincing as it came out a little sharper than he'd anticipated.

"_My second kickboxing class in as many days_," Jessica said. "_What do you want, Harvey?_"

"What do we all want? World peace," he joked, and gave himself a little fist pump when she huffed out a laugh.

"_You don't want peace, Harvey; you want an enemy to take apart and destroy. Not exactly peace time activities._"

"No, no they're not. I heard you went to the office," Harvey said, going for the jugular.

"_Are you calling to parrot back the previous day's agenda? If so I'm hanging up now._"

"No, I just found out you spoke with Donna."

"_I did._"

"And maybe I did talk about starting a firm with her before I pitched you the idea, but I used her as a sounding board only. I wanted to make sure it sounded good," Harvey said.

"_Nice save. Donna and I talked; don't you ever let her go._"

"Not planning on it. So how about dinner?"

"_Dinner? Why?_"

"Jessica, I want to spend some time with you; not to mention we have a lot to talk about."

"_I know what you want to talk to me about._"

Harvey swallowed. "You still have to eat, unless you've ascended to full deity behind my back." That pulled a full laugh from Jessica.

"_I'll call you later and we can arrange something._"

"Or how about I call you later with a time and place?"

There was a pause. "_Fine, Harvey._" The call ended and Harvey tapped the edge of his phone against his chin. He remembered when he mentioned both Donna _and_ Mike, Jessica didn't bother to object, but she also had quite a bit on her mind at the time. She'd fight him about the kid, and he'd have to fight her. Harvey made a promise he intended to keep. He grabbed a remote from his end table and pointed it at his stereo system. Immediately rich jazz filled the room and reminded Harvey to relax.

He would need a plan of attack and an impeccable argument. Even more than that, he needed to close the deal.

Harvey needed to close Jessica Pearson.

Per Se is packed, but Harvey knows the chef so he gets his customary table with short notice. The restaurant is upscale but not overly so; he's not wearing his suit jacket but still kept the vest; when Jessica arrived he smiled at her until she rolled her eyes. "What has you in such a good mood?" she asked as she accepted the menu.

"Good company," he said honestly. "How was your day?"

Jessica tilted her head. "Is this small talk?" she asked, a little disdainfully.

"How was your day, Jessica?" Harvey asked again. He could see the signs that she pushed herself too hard, made herself forget the hurts that would cripple lesser beings. The frost melted around Jessica's expression as her eyes softened.

"Difficult," she said quietly.

"I know," he said. "Heard you went to the office."

"Yes. Had some last minute business to take care of; spoke formally with Donna. Now that she's been given definite word on the matter she's doesn't want to be your assistant anymore."

Harvey gaped. "What?" That came out a bit more strangled than he'd intended. "She's quitting?"

"No, Harvey; she wants a raise," Jessica said.

"I can give her a raise," Harvey said quickly. "I can and will throw any amount at her, you said I should."

"Correction," Jessica said. "She wants a promotion. Donna wants to be more than just your assistant. She wants to be office manager."

Harvey opened his mouth and closed it as he let the words sink in. "Office manager? That could work," he said.

"It would work very well."

Harvey smiled. "So you haven't changed your mind."

Jessica looked at him strangely. "You know better than that," she said.

"I do," he said. "We still need to talk about Mike Ross." The pleasant expression fell off of Jessica's face just in time for the meal Harvey had ordered to arrive. She kept her face impassive as the waiters arranged everything and Harvey took the time to ask for more wine.

They'd need a lot more before this conversation was finished.

Once they were alone again the irritation had crept back into Jessica's expression. "Why would you bring him up?"

"Because we need to talk about him; I can't let him go."

"Now would be the perfect time to let him go. He goes away quietly and we're not hauled in front of the ethics board with possibly millions of dollars in billed fees to return, our licenses revoked and being thrown into jail for being complicit in fraud." Jessica hissed as she tilted her head. "Is there anything I missed?"

Harvey tried not to grit his teeth and reached for his wine glass. "No, that sounds about right," he said.

"Are you going to threaten to quit?" Jessica asked. "Are you going to take that kid over me? Now would be the time to make that move; we could find out how much I actually need you. Or how much you need me," she hissed.

Harvey sighed heavily. "I said what I had to, to keep a promise," he said. "I didn't think of it as choosing him over you."

"Then look at it from my perspective," she said. "What would you think?"

"I would think you were trying to protect and nurture what could become one of the legal greats," he said.

"By letting, _encouraging him_, commit fraud." Jessica leaned back in her seat and Harvey's heart sank; he knew the tactic. She would physically distance herself from him before telling him something he didn't want to hear. "I don't want that kid at our firm."

Harvey kept his face as blank as possible. "There must be some way we can make a place for Mike."

Jessica picked at her chicken. "What do you propose?"

"We take him on. Get him back into school."

"There's the problem of his going to law school on record. What will you do about that?" she asked.

Harvey shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Mike goes to school and works at the firm as –"

"In the mail room," Jessica finished.

Harvey blinked and chuckled. "Fair enough."

"More than fair, I think," Jessica said. "You know, you could've done this in the beginning."

"Done what?"

"Talked to me about him; told me what made you want to risk everything for him. If we had this conversation two years ago I could see-" Jessica dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and shook her head. "No need to rehash things."

Harvey felt as if a moment he wasn't quite aware of had slid away. "Jessica, I didn't think," he said. "I just-"

"I know." Her nod seemed more dismissive than understanding. "I think I'm going to leave; I've lost my appeite."

"We don't have to stay," Harvey said.

"But you look like you haven't been eating." Jessica reached over and patted Harvey's wrist. "You should eat."

"They do wrap things to go," he said. "We'll go to my place, listen to some music and have some more wine."

Jessica looked at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to spend time with you. Because I want to suggest we go with another color theme other than brown and gold. Because I don't want this night to end just now. Pick one."

Jessica looked away and turned back with a small smile. "Alright, Harvey; it's not like we have to be at work tomorrow morning."

"No," he agreed.

And that was how they wound up back at his place, with Charles Mingus in the background, making everything feel just _this_ side of surreal. Harvey managed to pull Jessica into his arms, and after she'd kicked off her heels (for him, she claimed), they swayed to the music.

Evening turned into late evening, and long after Mingus had finished and Sam Rivers had just begun Jessica turned in his grasp and looked at him appraisingly. "Like what you see?" he asked.

"Usually," she said softly. "Sometimes, not so much."

Harvey nodded. "I deserved that."

"What are we doing, Harvey; really?"

"I've asked you to marry me. I think that telegraphed my intentions quite well," he joked as he spun them around softly.

Jessica pursed her lips and Harvey tried not to think about kissing her. "No, I mean… You can't be serious."

"Is it the age thing?" Harvey asked. "Because it doesn't weird me out," he said. "I like older women."

"Let's not get into that," Jessica said with exasperation. She rested her head against his shoulder and Harvey held her a little tighter.

"I'm putting you on notice, Jessica Pearson," Harvey whispered in her ear. "I'm officially wooing you."

Jessica's laugh felt feather soft against his neck. "You can't close a closer, Harvey."

Harvey spun her out slowly, reeled her in and dipped her. "We'll see about that," he said seriously, and then kissed her.


	5. She Said, Part 3

"I can tell you're awake."

Jessica smiled and opened her eyes; Harvey was propped against the headboard and the expression on his face was uncharacteristically unsure as he looked down at her. "Have you been watching me sleep?" she asked as she sat up and moved the mass of hair from her face and onto her shoulders.

"Would it be creepy if I said yes?" Harvey asked.

Jessica paused at the emotion in his voice and looked away as she shook her head. "I would blame this on alcohol, but I'm afraid we're too mature for that," she said.

"Good, because the last time I checked we were both sober when we went to bed." Harvey's hand slid along the silk sheets and grabbed hers. "Are you regretting last night?"

Jessica wanted to say yes, wanted to hurt Harvey so he wouldn't ask for… ask for ithis/i anymore. Wouldn't iwant/i it anymore, but she wouldn't lie to him. "No, I'm not," she said softly.

"Good." The smile on his face was like the sun rising; the drapes were drawn so the illusion of night still lingered in Harvey's bedroom. Jessica could appreciate wanting to keep a moment alive for as long as possible. She stared at her heels on the floor near the door; one was still standing while its mate was on its side. "Thinking about leaving?" Harvey asked.

"Kicking me out?" Jessica countered as she turned back to him.

"Never," he said seriously as he tugged her closer. Jessica obliged and found herself on Harvey's lap and in his arms. "I just don't want this to get weird for you."

"If we're being honest we've left weird ages ago," Jessica said with a laugh. She tightened her arms around Harvey's shoulders because she could, and admired the lean muscles as her fingers trailed down the cords in his neck. "I've never done this before, Harvey," she said after a moment.

Harvey hummed and held her closer. "Slept with me? Yeah, I know. I think I would've remembered if it was as amazing as last night was," he said against her throat.

Jessica smiled. "I haven't had much time for relationships that were more than mere distractions. I haven't been lonely," she corrected, "but I haven't been fulfilled in my personal life. The firm always comes first. Came; always came first," she said.

"I understood that, Jessica; it was the same for me. I didn't need anything real and lasting in my personal life as long as I had you and the firm. Now I have you and I don't even need the firm," Harvey said.

"Who says you have me?" Jessica asked as Harvey took two quick kisses.

"Because you let me kiss you," he said as he stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. "Because you're still in my bed and haven't moved to get dressed so I know you're comfortable."

"You think you know everything, don't you," Jessica said but didn't bother to refute.

"Objection your honor, council is stalling," Harvey mocked.

Jessica did laugh and pulled Harvey back onto the bed. Round two was in the bright daylight and just as good as last night; they spent just as much time laughing at each other as they did teasing each other to completion. Eventually the heat between them shifted to imolten/i and Jessica fell prey to the rhythm of Harvey's hips and as she came yet again his name was on her lips and belatedly she realized she could get used to this.

***

"And why shouldn't you?" Olivia asked over a glass of white wine. The lively murmur of the dinner crowd at Gilt is mostly absorbed by the decadently draped linens and mahogany paneled walls. "He sounds like a keeper if he wakes you up with more mind blowing sex."

Jessica couldn't find it within herself to disagree, and she felt a smile tugging at her lips. "It was nice," she admitted.

"More than nice; I've noticed you staring into your glass. It's not a bad thing, Jess," Olivia stressed. "It's nice to know a man or a woman can get under your armor."

"I don't wear armor."

"You're a black, female professional. You better be wearing armor," Olivia said sweetly.

Jessica snorted softly and sat back in her seat. "I've missed you, Liv," she said. "Why don't we ever see each other anymore?"

"Because my life is crazy and so is yours," she said.

"Not anymore. At least, not right now," Jessica said; the good mood quickly turned sour. "Half of the senior partners were pains in my ass, but I find myself itching to finish resolving problems and workplace conflicts on the books before I left. I was at home and I almost barked for iLouis/i," she hissed.

Olivia chuckled. "Jess, it's going to take some time. You breathed your life and soul into that firm and other than a closet full of the most fabulous, highest, expensive heels, some exclusive real estate and a fearsome reputation, what have you gotten out of it?"

Jessica blinked. "…All of those things," she said.

Olivia waved her hand dismissively. "Things are things; I'm talking about someone who can hug you at night and tell you everything is okay. Someone who will rub your feet after you've spent fourteen hours in four inch heels. Someone who will appreciate how passionate you are about law and living your life on your terms."

Jessica stared into middle space. "I didn't have time for any of that," she said. "I didn't mind not having it, either. My job is… My job was rewarding in other ways," she said.

"Didn't say it wasn't; what I am saying is that you should've let Harvey in a long time ago. Tell me I'm wrong," Olivia said.

"You're wrong," Jessica parroted.

"Cute; tell me and mean it," Olivia corrected.

Jessica finished her swordfish and dabbed at her mouth. "Going back and forth is so high school," she breezed.

Olivia looked at her suspiciously. "Agreed," she said. "What are you saying?"

"As much as I want to think it's unethical to feel the way I feel about Harvey, there aren't any actual ethical boundaries being crossed."

"Again, agreed," Olivia said.

"So I'm going to stop trying to explain away what I feel about Harvey and just… Just live, I guess," Jessica said, feeling a little dazed. "I think I may have had too much wine," she said.

Olivia smiled. "You've stopped fighting fate; that's bound to leave you reeling."

Jessica shrugged a shoulder as she twisted the ring on her index finger with her thumb. "This is a big step; it would be prudent to want to be sure before I do this. Sex already changes most relationships; at least with Harvey I can trust he won't take this too far unless I give him the go ahead."

"Why are you holding back? Do you think you'll find someone better?"

"I think you know better than anyone it's not about ibetter/i," Jessica said quietly.

Olivia's smirk faded as she reached for her fork to finish her lamb. "Don't I know it?"

***

Jessica opened the door and smiled. "Thanks for coming," she said as she allowed Harvey inside.

"Thanks for coming? Sounds like I'm going to hear something I don't want to hear," he said as he leaned in to kiss Jessica on the cheek. She allowed him the brief peck but when she turned her head the kiss turned into a real one. Jessica had to take a step back breathlessly.

"That's not fair," she said, her voice tremulous.

"All's fair in love and war," Harvey said seriously as he closed the door behind him. His expression was wary. "Why did you call me over?"

"I thought we would have dinner and talk," Jessica said. She took great pains to dress down; a simple silk dress in hunter green. She hadn't bothered to straighten her hair so it fell on her shoulders in pronounced ringlets pulled back at the nape of her neck.

"Where are we going?" Harvey asked as he followed her into the living area.

"I cooked," she said nonchalantly. Inside her heart was beating; it had been a while since she cooked for anyone she cared about, and as much as she enjoyed showing her appreciation in such a manner it still made her nervous.

She'd never cooked for Harvey before.

"You cooked? I didn't know you could cook," he said as he eagerly walked around her toward the kitchen. "What are you making? It smells good," he said as he ducked into the kitchen. The pout on his face was adorable when he realized the kitchen was empty and pristine.

Jessica rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I've already set the dining room table. Would you join me Mister Specter?" Harvey wordlessly offered his arm and she accepted with a small smile and led him to her dining room. She didn't use it often but loved the view from the large windows that dominated one wall. The long stone table in the middle of the room was set for an intimate meal, a centerpiece of lilies and candles situated at one end of the table with two place settings.

"Salmon Oscar?" Harvey asked as he stopped and stared. "You made Salmon Oscar?"

"I can read a recipe, it's not that hard, Harvey," Jessica admonished, but she was secretly pleased at his impressed tone.

"It's one of my favorite foods," he said, his voice strange.

"I know." Jessica nudges him forward and Harvey goes to pull out Jessica's chair. Once she's seated he takes his seat and inhales deeply.

"It smells as good as it looks," he said.

"Thank you. There's plenty so I hope you brought your appetite." Jessica unfurled her napkin and placed it in her lap. "How was your day?" she asked before she speared some asparagus with her fork.

Harvey smiled and shook his head. "Are we doing small talk?" he teased.

Jessica laughed. "I'm not sure I remember how to do this," she admitted.

"What, eat and hold a conversation at the same time? Is it the lack of alcohol? If so we should remedy that," Harvey said as he caught a glimpse of the wine further down the table. "Bouchard? Would you like a glass?"

"Please." Jessica allowed her smile to turn fond as Harvey poured the drinks.

"You were saying you're not used to doing this; care to elaborate?" Harvey asked as he poured the wine into two elegant glasses.

"Not really, but I have a feeling you'll make me," Jessica joked after she took a swallow. "I've grown unused to relationships," she began. "Even when I was married briefly it was never really a relationship. I stood next to Quentin and he stood next to me. We lived in the same apartment and had sex and talked about our lives but we didn't really…" Jessica didn't know how to really describe what she felt had to be missing. "I can't marry you, Harvey."

Harvey's face fell; he attempted to cover his expression with the swell of the wine glass. "I understand," he said.

Jessica shook her head. "No, I don't think you do. I'm not ready," she said. "I need to learn how to be with you, and to be myself when I'm romantically involved with you before we can talk about marriage. If I get married again it will be the last time, do you understand?"

Harvey's expression had done a complete one eighty, from dejected to hopeful. "What are you saying, Jessica?"

"I'm saying that we can try this relationship, this ithing/i between you and me, we'll see if we can make this work."

"And if we can?" Harvey asked.

Jessica smiled. "Then I will concede to marrying you," she joked.

"I will take anything you give me," Harvey said, his tone and expression deadly serious. "I've been waiting for this."

Jessica's smile turned wistful. "I know." She leaned forward and kissed Harvey gently. "I've gone through all this trouble to cook; we should eat before it gets cold."

"As long as I get to pick dessert," Harvey said, and Jessica couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
